


In the Morning, You Go Gunning

by missmollyetc



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a vacation.  There was a test.  There is no reset button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning, You Go Gunning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pearl_o, who was bored. My boundaries! APPARENTLY I HAVE VERY FEW.

The weirdest part of everything is how it's not weird at all. Alex has been here, done this, and even though Max never says he remembers oblivion, being _erased_, and their parents pretend they never, ever, never lived lives that didn't include each other, there's Justin, who could never pretend before their vacation from hell, and can't pretend now. He remembers as she remembers and it follows them all, plane to home to school to graduation to bed and back again.

Before school, in Alex's bedroom, they sit on her bed in their pajamas and Justin pulls her hand into his lap. He lays her palm upwards, flat on his thigh, and traces his fingers along the lines in her skin.

"That means I'll live for ninety years and have twenty children," she says, wiggling her fingertips. Justin's tracing tickles, and she catches her breath.

Alex's bedroom has a lock now, magical and invisible, and only she and Justin have the key because only she and Justin want to remember, but that's fine, that's cool. It reminds her of a campfire and a battlefield and Justin swearing never to leave her even as he forgot her name.

Justin shakes his head. "It doesn't mean that," he says, "Palm reading's a crock. It's not true."

"Is that what--"

Justin brings her hand up, curls the heel against his chin and presses his lips to the center of her palm. Alex's breath stalls in her throat. Her stomach clenches.

"You won," Justin says, voice cracking against her skin. "You beat me."

They hash this out every few weeks or so, Justin remembering and Alex not-quite gloating, because--because she's felt the magic and giving it up still felt like dying and shriveling in the sun. Still, the points of her nails dig into Justin's upper lip in reply.

"Darn right, I won, loser," she says. "Just—hey!"

Justin drops her hand, red half-moons arching over his lip, and lurches off the bed. He makes it all the way to the door, hands forming the square that opens the lock, and Alex feels her blood prickle, bones growing heavy beneath her skin.

"Don't _leave,_" she says, and this is new, this is different, this is...she doesn't know, but Justin has stopped, pressing his face against the door and suddenly he's not just her brother, not just the boy who argued with her across a jungle and through a temple, but larger, with muscles that had seemed to appear one day over breakfast (and it wasn't a spell, she'd _checked_), and a slump to his shoulders, a loosening of his spine.

"I'm not leaving," Justin says quietly. "I've just...I've got a date after school, and I won't have time to come back here and clean up. I need to go."

Alex blinks. Her mouths opens, suddenly dry, and she licks her lips. "A date, huh?" she asks. "Who is it this time? A centaur-ess? Another vampire? Maybe we've gotten to the amphibian portion of the magical world?"

A knot is tightening in her stomach, gooey and hot. She sits up on her bed, puts one leg underneath her, and faces the door. Her fingers tingle, like she's going to cast a spell, magic building up to crack her joints.

"It's not like that," Justin says, turning around. "She's just a girl. I met her a week ago."

He crosses his arms over his chest, and the motion pulls down the neck of his t-shirt. There's a bruise in the middle of his collarbone, framed in the center of the points of the bones. Alex bites down on the inside of her lower lip to stop it from trembling. She shakes her fingers, but the tingling just won't stop.

"How come I never heard of her before?" she asks, trying to yank her gaze from that round, purple bruise on Justin's skin. "Does she even go to our school? I thought we were all about the happy family and the trust again, right?"

She hates the way her voices fails her at the end, but Justin comes off the door like she's actually crying, or something stupid like that, and maybe that's what this is, this pins-and-needles-feeling in her fingers, and the pulsing knot in her stomach, the heat in her belly. Maybe she's just tired of pretending to be fine, to have won and lost and _lost_ and then to have to forget all over again so Max can be funny and not half-gone and their parents can love them without ever needing to be reminded that they forgot. She's shaking now, really shaking, and she can't make herself stop.

Justin's back on the bed again, arms reaching for her and pulling her close, and Alex lets him put her in his lap, her legs straddling his hips, and it should be weird and they should be fighting, but mostly Alex can feel the magic she still has hammering through her veins and the knot tightening in her stomach, and Justin wants to leave, he wants to leave, and he _can't_.

"I won't," he says, higher than usual, sounding like a kid, and Alex realizes she's begging again, hands twisted in the neck of his t-shirt, yanking him to her.

"I won't," he repeats, pressing her close, one hand at her waist, and the other tangling in her hair. She can feel his skin getting hot against her, the thrumming tickle of Justin-flavored magic that always reminded her of lemons and spring cleaning turning into something wilder, astringent like ammonia.

She jerks back until he's looking at her, wide eyes and white face with her finger marks above his lip. "Promise," she says, grinding the word out of her throat. "You promise me right now."

He nods quickly, chin jerking up and down like she's got him on a string, and she shakes him by the collar, yanking them off balance. Justin falls back to the bed, and she lands on his chest, threads tearing in his shirt as she bounces to a rest. Her hair falls like a curtain around them, and Justin stares up into her face.

Alex doesn't feel nice, with Justin's magic scouring her, and her own magic driving from the inside. She feels like her skin is going to rip to shreds unless Justin promises not to leave for reals, forever and a day the way that real wizards swear, with consequences for breaking their vows. Her lips draw back, her heart hammers. She wants him to say it out loud, but all he's doing is nodding, shifting beneath her, feet kicking at the floor like he's trying to get leverage. His hands are grasping her tight, she thinks there might be a bruise on her waist in a minute, but that doesn't matter just yet.

"Out loud," she says, and if her voice is scraped raw the only person who can say is Justin and he's breathing too hard to tell her.

"Please," she says, and Justin's body freezes, muscles locked into position. His eyes burn, flaring like suns, and Alex refuses to look away.

"I promise," he says. "I will never leave you."

The rush is like cold water down her back, brutal and clear. Her hips shudder downwards in shock, and Justin's mouth falls open on a groan. His eyes close, and Alex can't breathe because he's hard--his _dick_ is hard and rocking against--against where she is wet, and it feels...it feels like nothing Sex Ed. ever told her about, not even those movies Harper's parents don't think she has mentioned this feeling.

Justin's hands clench on her body. His chin tilts up, and Alex's eyes fall on that stupid bruise at the base of his neck.

"You have a date," she says.

Across the room her pencil cup explodes. Justin groans. Alex tightens around him.

"Sto--I don't, uh," he swallows, licking his lips. "I can't think."

Alex shakes her head, hair whipping against Justin's face. The knot in her stomach is rising up to her throat. She presses her thumb into the middle of the bruise, heated purple skin underneath her thumbnail, and Justin's hips jerk up, driving his dick against her. Alex tightens her thighs against his, clenching down, and it's...she shudders. It feels...in the back of her head, there's someone's voice telling her 'no,' but it's such a small little voice and it sounds like Harper and she never listens to her anyway. Justin is much louder, and right here, and he's never going away, he promised.

Alex begins to rock, pushing her hips down against Justin, and letting him pull her head down. Her mouth glances off his chin and falls to his neck, lips against his skin. Her thumb digs into the bruise--the bite mark some silly, stupid _forgotten_ girl gave him--and Justin moans into her ear, presses kisses through her hair to the side of her head. His hands are hard against her skin, keeping her close, dragging her in time with the thrusting of his hips, and Alex can't breathe. She makes him slow, drags her nails down his chest to his stomach until she's arched above him, balanced on her knees and grinding herself into his dick.

The shock of his hands on her breasts makes her writhe until he howls and clenches her tight at the nipples, and then freezes, abruptly falling back to the mattress with her on top.

Alex pushes at him, nails still in his stomach and wet all through her panties, and Justin is shaking, staring at her like she's an answer and a question all in one, but Alex can't stop rocking down on him, yanking whimpers from his bitten mouth that sound more like sobs. His hands are moving lower, between them, slipping into her sweat pants when she moves up and then his fingers are slipping low, slipping inside her, thick and strong and his thumb presses just above, just _there_ and Alex's sight narrows, her world shrinks to Justin's hands, Justin's fingers, Justin's eyes and the sounds he's making as he gets hard beneath her while Alex shrieks apart.

She falls to the side, slipping off him, and Justin follows her, turning like he can't help himself. His dick is hard, and Alex curls her fingers around it for something to hold. Justin shudders, hands at her waist again, and kisses her shoulder. Their clothes are wrecked, stained and wet, and Alex feels sloppy, feels warm and tingly like after a spell, and Justin's magic is lemon-scented again, cleaning them up.


End file.
